Zombie Land
by blablawawawa
Summary: A virus has spread world wide and those who are infected turn into cannibal zombies! Soon the world turns into an apocalyptic hell hole where all the Total Drama casts must survive and avoid being turned at all costs.
1. Pilot

**HEEEEEEEEEYY! I'm blablawawawa and this is my first fanfiction! It's for Total Drama, and it's about the zombie apocalypse and I know there are a million of these so I thought I'd try one out myself! So here goes, enjoy and please tell me whatcha think and be %110 honest with constructive criticism but please no mindless bashing or blind hate or whatever. Also all italic is all dialogue not being said outloud.**

Gwen was at home on her bed, not doing much, just chilling. Then she got a phone call. "Hello?" she said "GWEN! Good to talk to you bruh!" it was that douche Chris. "What the hell do you want Chris? I'm done with your damn show, haven't I been humiliated and tortured by your stupid show enough?" Gwen was about to hang up but she heard Chris say "I-It's not a season Gwen!" Gwen put her phone back on her ear. "* _SIGH_ *what?" "Well um..." Chris said "Since the last season of Total Drama, Total Drama Pahkitew Island just finished filming I'm hosting a reunion party, just you and all the contestants of Total Drama, no drama, no voting off anyone, no crummy camp food, no smelly cabins, just a reunion. Everyone will be there. All expenses will be paid! Also, weather you like it or not you have to come because I still own you guys for about another few days until the contract ends so...you don't really have a choice. " Gwen was pissed off at this "Damn it Chris!" "Come to the CN tower at 12:00 P.M on Saturday, the Horizons Restaurant!" then he hung up "I hate that guy!" said Gwen.

...

Gwen was in the taxi on the way to the CN tower and while the radio was playing music the song was interrupted by a man talking. "WE interrupt your usual channel for a report of a virus that has spread from India and has spread world wide through smugglers and infected animals that has gotten on ships. The disease is officially called Y88D but people have given it the nickname 'The Mutated Rabies'. We don't have much information on the virus so we'll update when we have more information to go on with symptoms and such." and then the radio returned to the music station. "Yeah right, sounds like a lot of fishy bull crap." said Gwen.

...

The party has started, most of the people are lingering with other contestants. Justin showing off, Topher trying to do the same(and failing), Max was trying to prove how evil he was with some stupid invention he made, and so on and so forth. Katie and Sadie were both hugging/crushing Trent. he did not enjoy it. "Uh...guys, look, Justin's right over there!" They both went away to watch Justin. Trent then saw Gwen _Gwen Cooper_ thought Trent _It's been ages since we last talked. Since the break up._ He was trying to decide weather to talk to her or not. He has tried to convince himself that he's over her, he even dated other girls, but just couldn't get over her independent nature, her personality, her incredible looks, her- _Stop it Trent, get over yourself! She doesn't like you! She broke your heart!_ said the little devil on his shoulder, only he could see it. Everyone had one. _Oh c'mon! You can at least talk to her. Besides, remember after the aftermath show in TDA her confessional after the episode, she had hope you still liked her, and even if she doesn't you can still be friends!_ Said the little Angel on his shoulder, which also only he can see, and everyone also had the little angel. _Ok guys calm down!_ said Trent, mentally to his devil and angel self. _I'm not hung up on her anymore, I'm just gonna talk, got it?_ So he went over to the table Gwen was at alone and decided to join her.

...

Gwen was starring at Trent for a while, she still liked him. She didn't want to admit it but she still liked him. She was a little lonely during TDWT and that's the only reason she got with Duncan that season. But deep down she missed him. The reason she broke up with him in TDA is she wanted to either win or loose honorably and not because someone let her win. But how she broke up with Trent wasn't honorable at all. She wished she had just told him to stop throwing the challenges and that's it. She's lived the guilt and regret for a very long time, but the reason she didn't try to get Trent back is because she didn't want to come off as desperate and clingy. "Oh Trent, why did I leave you?" she whispered to herself. Then she noticed him walking toward her. _Oh shit he didn't catch me starring did he?_ she thought and quickly looked in another direction pretending she can't see him.

...

"Mind if I sit?" Trent asked "Y-yeah go ahead." said Gwen. Trent had two plates in his hand with food from the giant buffet. "How are we supposed to have dinner if we don't have food, right?" Gwen chuckled "Yeah, you're right." "So...have you been seeing anyone lately?" asked Trent _Why the hell did you ask that?!You said you wouldn't make a move on her!_ shouted devil Trent _It's just a conversation topic, discussing our love life._ said angel Trent _Which is non-existent! He's making a move on Gwen, can't you see?!_ devil Trent was outraged _But look, they're having a lovely conversation, they hit it off quick, huh?_ and angel Trent and devil Trent see that Gwen and Trent are deep in conversation, laughing and having a good time. _What were you saying?_ said angel Trent _Shut the heck up!_ said devil Trent.

...

It was 10:58 P.M and the party was just about to come to a close when Chris was about to make a speech. "Attention ex-contestants!" said Chris "I'd like to thank you for coming to this reunion party!" "You made us go!" shouted Eva "Anyhow, thank you for coming to the reunion party, and for participating in Total Drama...and now, all of you put your name down for a raffle and the person's name who is taken out will get $100,000!" Chris pulls a name from a top hat "And the winner of the raffle is-!" but he didn't finish because the intern who was holding the top hat had bit Chris' Shoulder. Chris pushed him away, holding his bleeding wound. "OW! WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" then everyone noticed something a little different about the intern, his skin was pale, he was moaning and growling, and he had blood red eyes. He growled some more. There was a news alert on Trent's phone and it said "The disease Y88D, also known as Mutated Rabies has spread world wide and billions are infected, the individual infected will turn into a cannibal zombie-like state and will eat other humans and animals. The people eaten and killed will then rise from the dead anywhere from 3 minutes to a week after being bit or being eaten alive and also turn into cannibal creatures that are immune to most injuries and elements, if you know if anyone is infected or was eaten, or if you run into a person who has risen from the infection, destroying the brain is the only way to kill it." as Trent was reading this he began to panic and soon more interns and other costumers from other floors and workers can upstairs around the cast and hosts. Trent grabbed his knife that he was using to cut his steak and stabbed the intern in the head, and it died. "GUYS! WE NEED TO LEAVE! THEY'RE ZOMBIES!" shouted Shawn, and the rest didn't need any confirmation from him because they heard someone scream and realized that the zombies had started eating Chris alive, ripping him apart. One had ripped his whole thumb off! Chris screamed "GUYS! HELP ME PLEASE!" but it was too late, they ripped open his stomachs, Chris screamed louder and they started to literally rip Chris' guts out, he screamed and gurgled until he died and his corpse was being eaten by several zombies. Everyone started panicking and running in all kinds of different directions, Shawn tried to get everyone to get out in an orderly fashion but no one listened. Trent just stood there, unaware of the zombie approaching him from behind. Trent then said "What do I do?".

 **HEYYYYY! SO WHATCHA THINK?! I ended it off with a cliffhanger because I just LOVE you guys ;) anyhow, please tell me what you think and review please :)**

 **Alive: Alejandro,Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar, Trent, Topher, Tyler, Zoey**

 **Dead: Chris**


	2. Mom and Pop

**Hey guys, time for the next chapter of Zombie Land! Last time while the reunion party for Total Drama was going on, a zombie virus known as the mutated rabies has spread and is turning people into cannibal zombies! They found out the hard way of the horror of the zombies and are now trapped, will they get out? Will they die? Find out now on Zombie Land!**

Everyone was in a panic, trying to run away from the zombies, Trent was paralyzed with fear and he didn't notice a zombie growling behind him. The zombie was about to bite Trent when suddenly Gwen snuck up from behind it and stabbed it in the head with the knife she was using during dinner. She then hugged Trent "Oh my god! Are you alright?" "Yeah," said Trent "don't worry I didn't get bit or anything I'm fine." Gwen smiled "Thank god!"

...

Shawn was trying to rally up everyone, he had gotten the attention of DJ, Chef, and Jasmine, they were rallying up everyone else. "HEY GUYS! WE NEED TO LEAVE! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY EXIT OVER THERE! THE ZOMBIES AREN'T NEAR THERE SO WE NEED TO GO AND ESCAPE!" shouted Shawn. Then soon everyone got behind Shawn and started heading for the exit, but that big of a group is easy to notice by a horde of zombies. "Everyone, RUN!" shouted Shawn, everyone ran for the exit, most of them made, but some of the slower one weren't so lucky. Owen, Leshawna, B, Sadie, and Sugar were easy prey and the zombies got them and started eating them alive. They got out of the building and Katie was bit on the thigh, but Shawn killed the zombie with a knife he brought. "Are you OK?!" shouted Shawn "I'm fine" Katie lied, she didn't tell Shawn she was bit on the leg. Since it was high up her thigh she hid it under her skirt. "Hey guys!" said Dave "What are we gonna do about supplies? And weapons! And food and water! We have nothing except for a few knives from dinner!" "Follow me!" said Shawn "my dad's a hunter and a survivalist, he has a bunch of weapons and a bunch of canned goods!" "Where is your house?" said Sky "Just a few blocks that way!" Shawn replied, they started heading to his house, killing some zombies on the way, and then within 10 minutes they make it to his house. Inside it appeared to be empty. "MOM? POP?" shouted Shawn. "I'm gonna look for my mom and pop, the rest of you gather supplies!" said Shawn.

...

The rest of the group had gathered about 3 days worth of canned food, 3 days of water, clothes, tents, flint for starting fires, a bowling pot, a bunch of hand guns and a couple shot guns _ **(I don't know shit about guns...don't yell at me .)**_ ammo, flashlights, batteries, and some spoons and forks. "WOO-HOO! WE HIT THE JACKPOT HERE!" shouted Izzy "And after the zombies are gonna, I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Max and everyone just stared at him awkwardly and he sulked in disappointment. "Anyhow, the ammo, food and water will only last a few days at best but we can raid some stores or something and for now we're good to go!" said Jasmine. The others had high spirits but Katie was getting worse. It was bad enough she had to watch her best friend get eaten alive, now knowing she's probably gonna turn into one of those zombie things...or she may have already turned. But also the bite on her leg was getting worse, she was hiding it from the rest in fear that they'd abandon her and she hoped she'd get better but she could _feel_ herself turning into one of them. _I gotta tell them that I might turn, but what will they do when they find out? Maybe I'll get better!_ Katie thought but she was very worried and knew deep down that she was infected. Though she still decided not to tell.

...

"MOM! POP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Shawn. He looked upstairs in his and his parents bedroom, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the hallways, there was only one place he didn't look. The basement. Though the power went out not too long ago, it was dark and spooky, and there could be zombies down there. "C'mon Shawn! Your mom and pop are down there, it's the only place they could be. What could go wrong?" Shawn gripped tightly a hunting knife that he grabbed from his room and slowly descended into the basement. "Mom? Pop? You down here? It's Shawn!" said Shawn. He went down more and he made it to the basement and there they were his mom and pop. "MOM! POP!" Shawn shouted, he ran toward them. But something was wrong. Very wrong. His pop turned around, and Shawn saw the horror in front of him. In front of him his mom and pop.

...

His dad a zombie, eating his mom's intestines.

...

The rest had packed the supplies in bags and were ready to head out, all they had to do was get Shawn. "Shawn? Shawn! It's time to go!" said Jasmine. He didn't answer. "We should look for him." said Harold "Yeah, split up and look for him, and carry a melee weapon in case there are zombies around. And take a partner. " said Jasmine, Jasmine took Samey with her, and they started to search the house, they looked around for a while and they made it to the basement when they heard Shawn scream "POP! SNAP OUT OF IT! STOP! PLEASE!" "That was Shawn!" said Samey "Let's go!" said Jasmine. They opened the door and rushed in to see Shawn pinned to the wall while a zombie which used to be his pop was trying to bite him, growling and moaning in desire for Shawn's brains. Then Shawn's mom turned and was growling and also heading for Shawn. "MOM! POP! STOP IT!" said Shawn. Then Jasmine took her knife and stabbed the zombies that used to be Shawn's parents. "SHAWN! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" said Jasmine, she hugged Shawn, but then Shawn shoved her back! "You killed my parents! How could you, you bitch!" shouted Shawn and he stomped out of the basement. "Well EXCUSE ME for SAVING YOUR LIFE!" said Jasmine, and she left the basement, and Samey followed. Still in shock of what happened.

...

Everyone else had stopped looking for Shawn, and Katie was lying down on the couch, she was getting really bad really fast. She had a dangerously high fever and had puked 3 times. She was turning pale, and was looking horrid. "Katie, are you sure you're ok?" asked Bridgette. "I'm s-sure I'll be f-fine after a while, I'm sure i-i-it's just a b-bug or something." said Katie. After saying that she grabbed the bucket next to the couch and threw up again. Bridgette gave Katie some antibiotics which weren't really helping. Shawn then came into the living room. "Shawn! We were getting worried!" said Zoey and Jasmine and Samey followed. Shawn just sat down with a "HUMPH!" "What's wrong with him?" asked Mike. "He's angry that I killed 2 zombies that tried to eat him!" said Jasmine. "They were my PARENTS! MY MOM AND POP! AND YOU _KILLED_ THEM!" shouted Shawn. Jasmine then grabbed Shawn and pinned him into the wall, and he grunted in pain. "Listen _Shawn_ , if I didn't kill those zombies they'd be feasting on your insides right now, and are your 'parents' really better off as zombies?! You ought to be more grateful!" said Jasmine. Shawn had an expression on his face that expressed rage but he calmed down. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry Jas...we're cool?" said Shawn "I'll let you off the hook this time since they used to be your parents, but watch your step you got that Shawn?!" said Jasmine. "Yes ma'am!" said Shawn. "Great. You're all chummy chummy, can we _go_ now?!" Gwen said with attitude. "Yeah, let's go!" said Shawn, everyone grabbed a bag with supplies they found and Shawn opened the front door of his house, immediately after a gun was to his head. Another group of survivors were in front of Shawn's house. "Hey there little man."

* * *

 **OK! That's a wrap on chapter 2! Tell me what you think and review please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good one!**

 **Alive: Alejandro,Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Lightning, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Noah, Rodney, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Trent, Topher, Tyler, Zoey**

 **Dead: Chris, Owen, Leshawna, B, Sadie, Sugar**


	3. I Wasn't Starring!

**Hey, I know I waited a few days more but here is the next chapter of Zombie Land! Last time on Zombie Land the group made it out of the CN tower and went to Shawn's house to get supplies. Shawn looked for his parents and found them in the basement...infected and zombified! Jasmine killed them and saved Shawn but Shawn is pissed at Jasmine. Meanwhile Katie who was bit is feeling worse and is doing her best to hid the fact that she's infected! Jasmine and Shawn head back up and are mad at each other but soon Jasmine snaps Shawn out of his rage and all is back to normal and when Shawn opens the door so they may leave another group of survivors is at his front door and greet Shawn with a gun to his head! What will happen next?!**

In front of Shawn's door is another group of Survivors and the one that appears to be the leader holds a Glock 26 Gen4 handgun to Shawn's head _ **(I did some studying** **xD)**_ he also held a long knife in his other hand. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi there." Shawn stuttered nervously. He held his hands up to make sure the group could see that he wasn't a threat and he had no weapons in his hand. "Hey guys, it's not a lame brain, just another survivor!" said the leader. He seemed to be the same age as all the other teens in the Total Drama group, about 17. He had black hair that was just above his shoulders and had bangs that were combed to the side. He wore a slightly blood stained (used to be) white t-shirt, jeans, and brown laced boots. "We were gonna raid this house but looks like you got here first. Mind if we look around for more supplies?" asked the teenaged leader. "Actually we picked this place clean and you can't have any of our goods!" said Duncan. "Now, now Duncan...these survivors aren't causing any trouble...we have plenty and we can share." said Shawn. "You probably have heard of us, we were on Total Drama. We were having a reunion party at the CN Tower just today." said Jasmine "But then a bunch of zombies started hording all of the sudden and we got out, we lost a few but most of us made it to Shawn's house to get supplies. Then you guys came." "Maybe you could team up with us, you know...the more the merrier." said Shawn. "Maybe" the leader said. "I'm Ethan, and then there's Alan, Jake, Mark, and Sarah." Alan was a young teen, probably 12 or 13. He has short blonde hair parted in the middle, with a gab in his middle tooth like Cody or Mike. He wore a red and black stripped long sleeved shirt and brown shorts and tennis shoes...he had a Smith And Wesson Model 27 handgun in his shorts, and most noticeably he had no left hand. It was replaced with a leather strap with assorted blades on it **_(Like Merle from The Walking Dead)_**. Jake was a tall lean male in his mid 20s who has like Cody's, wears glasses, and a sweater vest and khakis with black shoes. He held a Walther PPk and had a Medival style sword hung over his back, it was probably originally for cosplay. Mark was a big buff guy with black hair in a buzzcut and had long sideburns, and 3 ring earrings on each ear. He wore a tight white muscle shirt and baggy jeans with sneakers. He held a Remington 870 Wingmaster shotgun and a baseball bat. And Sarah was a cute girl with light brown hair that she did in pig tales. She wore a red t-shirt and skinny jeans with sneakers. She held a Colt 1911 Government Model handgun and an ax. "But first we got to check you guys for bites. Group, check 'em!" said Ethan. The group checked the Total Drama survivors and while Alan's checking Katie he says "I found one boss!" "Anyone else it?" asked Ethan, and everyone else shake their head. "So this bitch's the only one eh? And the bite's too high to amputate, we can't wrap a tourniquet around her leg since it's too high up so she'll bleed out. Only one thing to do." Katie was feeling worse than ever, so when Ethan picked her up it was surprising and painful. "HEY! What are you-!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ethan took his knife and stabbed it in between Katie's eyes. She died instantly, and blood spewed everywhere. Getting on some of the former contestants. Geoff puked and Beth fainted. "Wh-what the fuck? You just murdered her in cold blood you ass!" said Gwen. "I had to, or she would have turned. When you're bit, it's almost impossible not dying one way or another." said Ethan "We barely got Alan out alive. Hate to say it but when it comes to those lamebrains it's kill or be killed, and once his girl was bit, it was over." Everyone was horrified by this but they realized it was the only way. "Y-yeah you're right." Shawn said. "Well we should get moving. The first order of business is to find vehicles. I assume at least some of us in our group knows how to drive." "I do." said Trent "Me too" Said Duncan "As do I." said Courtney. "And everyone here but Alan can drive so I think that's more than enough drivers for multiple vehicles." said Ethan. "And there are plenty of abandoned vehicles in town, I'm sure some of them have keys." said Trent. "And I know how to hot wire a vehicle no problem!" said Duncan. "And we have a BMW already and that can fit about 5 people." said Mark. "All right then. Let's go!" said Ethan.

...

...

The group went in a parking lot of a grocery store that was abandoned and found 6 large vans that could fit about 8 people each. And since they also had the BMW they had enough. Luckily all of the vehicles had keys so that they could power them up. "Hey look! There's a mega grocery store right there! And there doesn't seem to be any zombies around. Why not go in there for more supplies?" said Alan. "That's s good idea. We got food from my house but there's only enough food and water for about 3 days." Said Shawn. "Everyone grab a melee weapon, and a gun." said Ethan "We can't waste ammo on every little mouse that walks by." "And only use the gun in an emergency. If you run into 2 or 3 zombies just take it out with your melee weapon. If there are more zombies in there it'll hear the gunshot so try not to use the gun unless you really need to got it?" said Shawn. Everyone agreed. "Ok, everyone should be in groups of at least 2. Safety in numbers." said Jake "Good idea." said Ethan. "All right! Let's move!"

...

...

Shawn, Jasmine, and Topher grouped together and were in the the aisle with energy drinks. "Why do we need to get energy drinks?" said Jasmine "Ugh...they're just gonna be all warm and gross tasting...yuck!" said Topher "But when we camp out we need people to keep watch and we can't have them fall asleep on us! This will make sure that no watchers fall asleep and no zombies will eat my brains out!" said Shawn "No matter how warm, nasty tasting, or unhealthy they are, I think we'd all rather drink these than have our guts torn apart by the undead right?" Topher and Jasmine agreed. "Ok then, fill your backpack at least halfway with these goodies!"

...

...

Lindsay and Beth are in the feminine hygiene aisle looking through some of the stuff they may have needed/wanted. Aw no..." said Lindsay "I can't find my brand of shampoo and conditioner. Now I won't be able to wash my hair." "But Lindsay..." said Beth "I think we should get whatever shampoo and conditioner we can get our hands on because since there are zombies romping around we can't be picky about our options. We can at least clean our hair with these." "I guess you're right." said Lindsay and they got cheap shampoo, conditioner, soap, tampons, deodorant, and some other things.

...

...

Cody and Noah were in the canned food section. Cody had filled his backpack with several types of canned food, so much that he couldn't get his zipper to close all the way. Noah was still collecting food when a can of beef soup fell out of Cody's backpack and Cody bent down to grab it. Noah couldn't help but stare at Cody behind. Cody got up and caught Noah starring. "What are you starring at?" asked Cody. Noah turned red. Really red. His face was as red as a tomato. "N-NOTHING! I"M NOT STARRING AT ANYTHING, WHAT ARE _YOU_ STARRING AT?!" Noah was flustered. Cody started laughing "You were starring at my ass weren't you? HAHAHAHA" Cody laughed more and Noah was furious. But before Noah could yell Noah felt a sharp pain. He turned around and saw he was bit. By a zombie. And even worse there was a whole hord headed right toward Cody and Noah. "Oh shit." said Cody.

* * *

 **SOOOOOO...Noah was bit by a zombie...now he is infected! OH NO! What are Cody and Noah gonna do?! And will the hord reach the others? Find out soon enough!**

 **Alive: Alan, Alejandro,Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Ethan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Leonard, Lightning, Lindsay, Mark, Max, Mike, Noah(bit), Rodney, Sam, Samey, Sarah, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Trent, Topher, Tyler, Zoey**

 **Dead: Chris, Owen, Leshawna, B, Sadie, Sugar, Katie**


	4. I'm Sorry Man

**Ok guys! I am gonna recap the last chapter but first I wanna make an update. I am now co-writing for the fanfiction "The Cast Deaths" which is written by Hellflores. I will be the editor mostly but I recommend you check it out :) and a big shout out to Hellflores for letting me be the co-writer :)  
Anyhow, last time a group of survivors held the Total Drama group on gun point and the leader Ethan realized that they weren't a threat and join the group but first Ethan and his group searched the Total Drama group for bits and they found Katie and Ethan killed Katie so she wouldn't turn. The survivors find vehicles and since they found the vehicles in an abandoned parking lot of a grocery store that seemed to be zombie-free Alan suggested that they get more food and water since they only had enough for about 3 days. Shawn, Jasmine, and Topher got energy drinks, Beth and Lindsay got hygiene products, and Noah and Cody were getting canned food and when Cody dropped a can of beef soup he bent over to grab it and Noah starred at Cody's butt because he's super gay. Cody caught Noah starring and laughed at him and Noah was furious but before Noah could yell at Cody Noah was bit by a zombie and a horde of zombies is headed toward Cody and Noah. What will happen to Noah and Cody? Will the zombies reach the others? Find out next soon :D**

"AAAaaaAAAAAhhHHh!" Noah screamed in pain when a zombie bit him on his left wrist. Noah took his knife and stabbed it in the zombie's brain. Noah's wrist was freed from the zombie's jaws but unfortunately the damage had already been done. The horde of zombies were getting closer, snarling and moaning. "Noah, we gotta get out of here!" said Cody. Cody then took out his gun, a Beretta 92, and started shooting at the zombies. "We were told to only use these in emergencies...and I think this counts!" said Cody. Noah joined in the shooting too, he had a Mark 23, and they shot some zombies too. There were probably about at least 200 in the horde. They were able to kill some and slow them down a little but more and more kept replacing the ones they killed. "Crap! They're gaining! We gotta run!" said Noah. He tried standing up all the way but he felt dizzy, his wrist was in agonizing pain, and his head was throbbing in pain. If he wasn't amputated soon he'd turn. The 2 boys ran and the zombies started going faster.

...

DJ and Mark were collecting first aid stuff like medicine and bandages and stuff like that. Their backpacks were about full and they were just about to meet up with the others at the vans when they heard gun shots. "Hey man, whatcha think is going on?" said DJ "Sounded like gunshots!" said Mark. "We should see what's going on, just in case some one's in trouble and they need help right?" said DJ "Yeah, let's go!" said Mark. They ran to where the gunshots came from, and they saw Noah and Cody running from the horde of zombies. "Ah fuck! We gotta get out of here! Noah, Cody, go find the rest and get out of here, DJ and I will hold these fuckers off!" said Mark. DJ and Mark started shooting at the zombie horde. "What about you guys?" said Cody "Just go! We got you covered bro, just GO!" said DJ. Noah and Cody ran. They ran into Jasmine, Shawn, and Topher. "Guys, we gotta get out of here! There's a horde of zombies on our butts! Mark and DJ are holding them off but they're not gonna last long!" said Noah. He was holding onto his left arm in pain. Topher noticed while they started to run."Are you bit?" said Topher "N-NO!" said Noah "I-I just cut my arm on a shelf THAT'S ALL!" shouted Noah. He was really panicked. _What if they kill me like Ethan did with Katie if they find out I've been bit?_ Noah thought. His arm was in agonizing pain and he was getting dizzy, he started to feel nauseated. They then found Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna. "We gotta run!" said Topher, they turned around and saw that the horde of zombies was right behind them. "Oh no! DJ and Mark were holding them off!" said Cody "Better them than us! Let's go!" said Noah and they ran, they found the rest on the way out, though Mark and DJ were still missing. They took a wrong turn and they were stuck against a wall and the horde of zombies were right in front of them. "Oh no! We're all going to die!" shouted Topher "Hey man, it was a good life." said Tyler. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, they hear someone shout "HEY! OVER HERE YOU MAN-EATING FLESH LAMEBRAINS!" it was Mark. Mark and DJ were on the other side of the horde, he then shot a bullet at one of the zombies. Most of the zombies went toward Mark and DJ, while a few followed the rest. "GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted DJ. The rest ran, they saw the exit and ran toward it. But Dakota tripped, and she dropped her knife, and 3 zombies surrounded her "Pl-please don't eat me! NO! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE! AAAAAHH!" Dakota screamed as she was being eaten alive by the zombies. The scream lasted for about 10 seconds before she went silent. The rest looked away and they made it out of the building.

...

DJ and Mark were still shooting at the zombies. "Did they make it out?!" shouted Mark. "Yeah, I saw them run out the exit!" replied DJ. "C'mon let's go DJ!" the 2 big guys ran, the exit was about 100 feet away, and at the rate they were going they would be zombie chow before then. They both looked at each other terrified. They knew that at least one of them was gonna make it. One of them said to the other "I'm sorry man."

* * *

 **Alive: Alan, Alejandro,Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Ethan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Leonard, Lightning, Lindsay, Mark, Max, Mike, Noah(bit), Rodney, Sam, Samey, Sarah, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Trent, Topher, Tyler, Zoey**

 **Dead: Chris, Owen, Leshawna, B, Sadie, Sugar, Katie, Dakota**


	5. Amputation

**Helloooooo! It's me again! Blablawawawa! I love my name, I could say it all day! Blablawawawa! Blablawawawa! *AHEM* anyhoo, recap. Last time Noah and Cody ran away from the horde of zombies and DJ and Mark distracted them. They found some others and the zombie horde returned behind them, DJ and Mark were missing,the zombies cornered them, and just when they thought they were zombie chow, DJ and Mark returned to save the day and distract the zombies once more while the rest get away safefully, well except Dakota, she's was zombie chow for sure! HAHAHAHA! *Ahem* anyhow, Mark and DJ got stuck and it looked like they were toast. One of them said to the other "I'm sorry man". What does that mean?! Well we might find out soon!**

The rest of the group minus DJ and Mark got out. They made their way to the vans and got in, Ethan said "We need to go!" but little Alan said "But what about Mark?" "And DJ!" said Geoff. "Mark and DJ told us to go, so we need to go! They sacrificed themselves for us, so we need to follow their wish and get out of here!" Ethan replied "But Ethan-" "No buts! We're going!" but right before they were about to leave they saw someone leave the store. Out of the two that stayed in to hold off the zombies, only one made it out, and it was...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Mark. "Yeah! WOOH!" cheered Alan. "Splendid! He made it!" said Jake as he adjusted his glasses. "That's awesome!" said Sarah. "Way to go, Mark!" said Ethan. "I...made it out." Geoff looked at the store's door,and asked "Where's DJ?" Mark then had a look of grief on his face, he looked down and said "He...he sacrificed his life for me. We were stuck and we were surrounded, and there was no way for the two of us to make it out. DJ told me to go on ahead and that he'd cover me, as I ran I saw him get devoured. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. He's...he's a hero." Mark was looking down, he went into a van and didn't show anyone his face. Everyone started getting into a vehicle and Geoff just stood there in shock. "So you just left him?" Geoff said. "Huh?" Mark said, in a shaky voice. "You left him there to die? You left DJ BEHIND!" Geoff shouted, he was about to charge at Mark but Bridgette grabbed him "Geoff, he did everything he could, him and DJ saved all of our lives. We should honor DJ in his sacrifice to save Mark!" Geoff calmed down but he was still visibly upset. "Hold on!" said Sarah "We need to check for bites!" _Oh shit, what do I do?_ Noah thought, but it was too late. Jake searched Noah, saw the bite on his arm and said "Noah was bit!"

..

Ethan heard what Jake said and went to inspect. "Hmm..." Ethan said "Pl-please! I won't turn! I'll be fine! Please don't kill me!" said Noah. Then Cody brought up "Just cut off his arm like with Alan! You can save him!" Noah did not like that! He couldn't imagine only living with one arm, but if he didn't do this he couldn't be able to live at all! Ethan looked at the bite and said "Well, chances are he'll die of blood loss." Ethan said "But I survived, look at me. said Alan, holding up his right arm, with the leather holding some blades showed. "True, you did survive, but this time I can't give Noah my blood like you to help him live." "Please! You gotta try!" Begged Cody. _Cody_ Noah thought. Ethan thought about it for a minute and said "All right. But chances are he's gonna die but might as well try, right?" "WOO HOO!" Cody cheered and he high fived Noah's good hand. "We need to do it now or the infection will spread." said Sarah. "Good idea, Jake, Sarah, hold Noah down." said Ethan. They did so, and Noah, even when he's gonna be given a life-threatening amputation, he still is a smart ass and says "Is this necessary? If I die I don't want to die in _your_ guy's arms." "Yeah, you'll try to move around a lot while it's being cut off, it was the same for me." said Alan. Ethan grabbed a stick and he put it into Noah's mouth. "Okay, isn't this the slightest bit wrong looking?" said Noah "Shut up, you're gonna bit on it when we amputate, it'll just be instinct and it'll help ease the agonizing pain." said Ethan. "I need a tourniquet" Ethan said . He pulled off one of his sleeves off of his long sleeved blood covered white shirt. "This'll have to do." Ethan wrapped the sleeve around Noah's arm very tightly. Ethan went into the van and grabbed a machete. "Okay, let's start." and Ethan began to chop at Noah's arm a little above the elbow. Noah screamed in pain and immediately bit down on the stick so hard it broke into two. The stick did nothing to stop the pain in Noah's left arm. He screamed louder every time the machete was brought down on his arm. When the machete severed the arm Noah let out the loudest scream of all. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" "Oh god, he's gonna bleed out!" said Jake. Ethan ripped off his other sleeve and tied it around Noah's arm. It helped slow the bleeding but Noah was still loosing blood. "I'm bleeding! HELP!" Noah screamed out. He continued to whimper in pain. Gwen came out of the van with a first aid kit. "I found this!" she exclaimed. Ethan grabbed it and got out some gauze and put it over Noah's stump and wrapped the arm over the stump in bandages. Eventually the bleeding stopped. But Noah wasn't safe yet, because Noah could get infected. "I need more gauze and hydrogen peroxide!" Ethan starting pouring the hydrogen peroxide on to Noah's wound **(And putting hydrogen peroxide on a wound fucking hurts!)** "AAAAAAAHH!" Noah screamed again. "The peroxide hurts more than the amputation part!" Noah said "Sorry, but it's better than having an infection." said Sarah. Then Ethan wrapped the bandages around the whole stump. Noah then went silent. "Noah? Noah?!" Cody said. Noah didn't say anything, his eyes closed, like he was sleeping. "He probably passed out from all the pain, he'll be fine. But we better make sure we change that bandage soon, and clean the wound often until it's healed." Jake said, while pushing up his glasses with his finger.

..

..

Noah was carried over into a van by Cody and Gwen. "Okay guys, we have to go now, so let's organize who's driving who, okay?" said Ethan.

..

..

 **BMW: Driving: Ethan; Sarah, Jake, Mark, Alan**

 **Van 1: Driving: Trent; Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Tyler, Lindsay, Topher**

 **Van 2: Driving: Chef; Jasmine, Shawn, Justin, Jo, Courtney, Max, Scarlette**

 **Van 3: Driving: Alejandro; Heather, Ella, Eva, Scott, Sierra, Samey, Amy**

 **Van 4: Driving: Geoff; Bridgette, Beth, Ezekiel, Sam, Beardo, Dawn, Sky**

 **Van 5: Driving: Rodney; Izzy, Anne Maria, Harold, Brick, Leonard, Lightning, Cameron**

 **Van 6: Driving: Duncan; Noah, Cody(And most of the food, water, and supplies.)**

Ethan had a spray paint bottle and was spray painting numbers on the vans. "So the order of which cans are behind each other are gonna be in the order of the number, example 6 is behind 5, 5 is behind 4, etcetera, etcetera." Said Ethan. "And I'll be driving the BMW with my buddies in front of all the vans." "Wait a minute, who died and made _you_ captain?!" said Duncan. "Ugh, Duncan you have always been a brute, just lie down and shut up for once in your pathetic life, it's obvious he knows what he's doing!" said Courtney. "If you don't mind me asking..." said Tyler "Where are we going to be heading?" "Well since Shawn's bunker can't hold a lot of people, we're going to The Rockies, according to the news, there's a base there for survivors, and since the Rockies are pretty high up and we haven't heard about anything else closer, we're going there." said Ethan. "But that's all the way into the states! We're in Toronto Canada! It'll take us ages to get there, and most of us will probably die!" said Dave. He did make a good point, this journey will take them weeks, and with zombies on their tales, chances are most of them will die. "You may be right Dave, but we haven't heard of anything else and at least trying to get somewhere safe is better than doing nothing and just laying down to die!" said Ethan. Everyone agreed. "Okay, let's go!" said Ethan. They all got into their designated vehicles and when Mark got into the BMX next to Alan, who was in the middle in the back seat in between Mark and Jake, he noticed that Mark looked troubled, like he was hiding something and wanted to tell but couldn't. "What's the matter, Mark?" asked Alan. Mark snapped out of it, he looked and Alan, sighed and said "Just...sad about DJ, and everyone else that died. Like Blake, Doug, and Jessie." Alan felt like he was hiding something, but he decided not to pry. "I miss them too, but they're all in a better place in heaven, and they're watching over us. We need to survive to honor them. That's what Blake, Doug, and Jessie would have wanted." said Alan. "Yeah." said Mark "Hey man, get some rest, it's been a tough day." and after Mark said that Alan yawned. "O-okay, goodnight." Alan said. Alan then fell asleep, his head resting on Mark. Mark looked at him and said "Good night buddy." Mark looked out the window, he was upset about Dj dying, but he was also really sad about the deaths of Blake, Doug, and Jessie. Blake was Mark's younger brother, he was 15, Mark came home one day and found Blake eating his dad, and his mom was already eaten. He saw something like this on the news on his phone and school was out early because of it but he didn't think it would be like _this_. He had to kill them because...well...they were turned. And Doug, he was originally part of the group of survivors but he was bit on his stomach and asked to be killed so he wouldn't turn. And Jessie, Mark shuddered at the memory, his girlfriend's death is too painful to remember. Mark looked out the window holding back tears.

* * *

 **Alive: Alan, Alejandro,Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Ethan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Leonard, Lightning, Lindsay, Mark, Max, Mike, Noah(bit), Rodney, Sam, Samey, Sarah, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Trent, Topher, Tyler, Zoey**

 **Dead: Chris, Owen, Leshawna, B, Sadie, Sugar, Katie, Dakota** , **DJ**


	6. Get Gasoline

**Hello! I ran out of things to say for now so I'll get to the recap. Last time the rest escaped out of the store while Mark and DJ stayed behind, but only Mark makes it out, and he tells the others that DJ sacrificed himself so that Mark could escape. DJ will be remembered. But Mark seemed to be very shaken up by what happened. Noah was bit and needed to have his arm amputated so that he wouldn't turn. The amputation was successful and Noah passed out. They all got into a vehicle and drove off to find a camp in The Rockies to find other survivors and to hopefully settle down. Mark remembered those he lost while they started their journey to Colorado. What will be the fate of these survivors? Find out soon!**

It was about 2 in the morning, everyone but Sarah was asleep in the BMW. Sarah told Ethan to get some sleep and Ethan and Sarah switched seats and now Sarah's driving. While they were on the road.

..

..

"DANG! There are too many of them! We won't make it at this rate!" shouted DJ while he shot another zombie in the face. The zombies were closing in and they were getting way too close for comfort. "DAMN! IT'S NO USE!" said Mark. He looked at DJ who was still shooting zombies. Mark says "DJ..." "Huh?" said DJ "I'm sorry man." says Mark. He pulls out his gun. "Bro...what are you-AAHH!" Mark shoots his gun and DJ is shot in the leg. Now he can't walk. The zombies start to walk toward DJ while Mark makes a run for it. "Y-you traitor! I though we were friends! AAAAHH!" screamed DJ and he was torn apart by the zombies and Mark escapes. Mark wakes up, he gasps loudly. _It was a dream_ he thought. But the thing was...it wasn't only "just a dream"... _Oh right..._ Mark thought _that happened. I can't believe I..._ and Mark silently cries, guilt overwhelming him. He lied to his friends, and worse...he took the life of DJ, Mark would never forgive himself.

..

..

..

 **Van 1**

Trent was driving and Gwen was in the passenger seat. Trent couldn't help but be traumatized by the events of earlier. He had seen his friends get ripped up, and one of them shot, right in front of him. He couldn't help feel the overwhelming need to protect Gwen, no matter what. Everyone in the van except for Gwen and Trent were asleep. "Trent, how are you pulling through?" said Gwen in a groggy voice. "Well, I've been better, hehe." said Trent "What about you?" "*Sigh* well it's crazy." said Gwen "Just yesterday everything was normal, everything was just just the way it should. It just goes to show that everything can completely change in the blink of an eye. I'm just still...shocked by it all, you know?" said Gwen. "I hear ya, how everything changed is amazing. Before my biggest concern was homework and my social life...now it's to make sure I survive another day and to make sure I don't get eaten by a zombie." Trent replied. "It really puts things into perspective, realizing how small our problems were." said Gwen. "I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when you need me to drive." said Gwen ""Okay, goodnight Gwen." "Goodnight Trent."

Some hours later...

 **Van 6**

Noah woke up, groggy. "Noah? You awake buddy?" said Cody. "Hey, how you holdin' up dweeb?" said Duncan. Noah would normally be annoyed by him calling him "dweeb" but he was too tired to care. "A little better...it still hurts a little but not nearly as much as when it was being chopped off. And I'm really tired." then Cody handed Noah some canned peaches, which had a plastic spoon in it. "Eat, you're gonna need your strength." Noah took it and ate it, it tasted awful, but Noah was super hungry so he didn't care.

..

 **Van 4**

Geoff was very distraught. His best friend had died...and now he was in a zombie apocalypse. "I shouldn't have let him stay behind." Geoff said to himself. "It's not your fault Geoff." said Bridgette, who was in the passenger seat. She had woken up. "We got to get through this and survive. It's what DJ would have wanted." "I know, but..." said Geoff "If the same thing happened to you...I-I don't know what I'd do." Geoff started to choke up "Geoff. We're going to survive. You're not gonna loose me. We're gonna pull through. I promise." Bridgette helped Geoff cheer up a little. "Thanks babe." "No problem honey." said Bridgette. Geoff wasn't so bumbed out, but he was also secretly mad at Mark for leaving DJ behind. Even if DJ told him to, he was still a coward in Geoff's mind. Also Geoff had a feeling that Mark wasn't being completely honest. Geoff continued driving, suffering in silence.

..

 **Van 5**

Rodney couldn't help but be a little starstruck. He had fallen in love with Sarah from the group they ran into earlier. She was beautiful, independent, smart, and perfect in every way in Rodney's eyes. He got so distracted that he started to drift off away from the other cars and didn't notice a dear on the road. Everyone tried to tell him to stop but he didn't hear, so Izzy(who was in the passenger seat) spun the wheel a bunch of times and they looped and zig zagged away from the deer. "HAHAHA! ME DRIVE NOW!" said Izzy. Everyone else was looking at Rodney, annoyed, but he didn't notice, he got his focus back on the road, but still thought about Sarah.

..

 **Van 3**

..

Alejandro was driving with Heather next to him in the passenger seat. The others were were still sleeping. Heather and Alejandro were still together, but they had been having some relationship problems. But now that the zombie plague had came, those problems were pretty insignificant. But it was still awkward. "So, um...should we talk?" said Alejandro "About what?" said Heather "Chica, we can't be mad about the unimportant things now, we shouldn't let that get in the way of our love." "'Unimportant Problems', you mean _cheating_ on me?" said Heather "Heather, I wasn't cheating. We were just _talking_!" said Alejandro. Heather was mad because one day before the zombie plague hit Alejandro was texting Courtney. He didn't have a crush on her, but Heather being the bitch she is, accused of him cheating on her. It's been tense ever since. "Chica, when will you stop being mad at me?" "When you apologize!"

 **Van 2**

Chef was driving and nobody dared to talk or annoy him because he was in a _really_ bad mood. Jo was in the front seat while Courtney, Max, and Scarlett were in the second row and Jasmine, Shawn, and Justin were in the very back. **(Max is annoying so I'm skipping him for this scene, can you blame me?)** Everyone else were just waking up, it was about 8 in the morning. "*YAWN* Good morning handsome." said Jasmine "Morning Beautiful." said Shawn "Morning gorgeous." said Justin while looking at himself in the mirror. Shawn and Jasmine both gave him the stink eyes, he was ignoring them. Jasmine and Shawn started talking. "Shawn, are you prepared for this?" said Jasmine "You don't have to be the leader you know, no one's making you take the burden." "Jasmine, I have to. I'm the one that knows the most about zombies. I'll make sure the group survives or die trying." said Shawn "You're not dying on my watch." said Jasmine, then she kissed him on the cheek. Shawn then brought a huge smile to his face. "Maggots, we should stop at the gas stating and get some fuel for our cars, and maybe collect some bottles." said Chef "Good idea Chef." said Shawn.

..

All the vehicles stopped at the gas station. Everyone was out side, Shawn and Ethan were in front of the rest. "So here's the plan guys." said Shawn "I need about 4 or 5 people to come with me to get gasoline and maybe some other supplies we need. I know we have plenty but we don't know when we will be able to get more so we should get some whenever we can. We'll also get bottles of gasoline so we don't have to go on wild goose chases for gas stations whenever we need gas." "While Shawn does that..." said Ethan "I'll be keeping watch in front of the store with a couple others that volunteer, make sure no zombies get in the store. And once Shawn and the others get out we'll be on our way. Sound good guys?" everyone said "Yes" "Yeah" and "Sure." except for Beardo, who make a _ding_ sound and held his thumb up. "Okay, let's get the teams together!" said Shawn.

 **Shawn's team(going in store to get gas and supplies)**

 **Trent, Brick, Bridgette, Dave, and Duncan**

 **Ethan's team(Keeping watch)**

 **Gwen, Jake, Geoff, Max**

The plan was in action, everyone had a gun and a melee weapon with a backpack for supplies. Ethan and his team made sure that there were no zombies in Shawn's team's path. Ethan saw one, Gwen was about to shoot but Ethan put her gun down and said "No, we need to save the ammo." and he took his knife, ran up to the zombie, and stabbed it in the head. He looked around and saw no more zombies. He whistled.

..

"There's the signal!" said Trent. "Okay gang, let's go!" said Shawn. They went into the store, Trent couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea.

"Okay guys, we're here, I'll get the gasoline, you guys get whatever you can." said Shawn and he went to the section of the store that had gasoline in bottles. Trent and Duncan were getting some jerky. "So, haha...you and Gwen at it again?" said Duncan. Trent what annoyed by Duncan's comment, even if he wanted to get back with Gwen, probably because he hated Duncan. "None of your business." said Trent. Duncan didn't like Trent's snooty attitude. "Well EXCUSE me for asking, punk! I was just asking a god damn question. and I saw you two hitting it off earlier yesterday. Hahaha." Trent was close to loosing his patience with Duncan "what the hell do you care? You were slobbering over Courtney while you with Gwen in Total Drama All Stars." said Trent "Well someone is touchy. _Jealous_?" "Shut the fuck up, Duncan."

..

Shawn was in a supply room with boxes of gasoline! The boxes were on a dolly cart and there was enough for a while. "Good, that'll last us a bit." said Shawn. He loaded them into the vans which were parked at the back of the store. "Good job you little dingo!" said Jasmine. Shawn decided to get the others and went inside the store. Jasmine finished putting the last bottle of gasoline in the van but then...she saw...a giant horde of zombies headed their way.

..

Ethan's team was keeping watch in front of the store. Ethan hears a strange noise. "Gwen, can I borrow the binoculars?" Ethan asks. "Sure, what do you see?" says Gwen. Ethan takes the binoculars and sees a HUGE horde of zombies headed in their direction about 3000 feet away...and they're fast! "Oh shit!" said Ethan. "What?!" said Gwen and Ethan hands Gwen the binoculars. She sees the horde. "We gotta get out of here!" says Gwen. They get into the store but the others in the store were already aware of both hordes and got into the Vans already. Ethan's group tried to get out but the horde in the back of the store were trying to get in, Ethan took a mop and placed it in between the handles of the door. The other horde made it to the front door and Gwen did the same as Ethan with a broom. But they still had a major problem. They were stuck in the store, with 2 huge hordes of zombies at both exits, and the others had left them, alone in the store to die. "We're all going to die here!" said Ethan.

* * *

 **That was probably one of my longest chapters, maybe THE longest. Well tell me what you think. Do you think Ethan's gang will make it out alive? Who will live? Who will die? Stay tuned to find out! :D Until next time!**

 **Alive: Alan, Alejandro,Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Ethan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Leonard, Lightning, Lindsay, Mark, Max, Mike, Noah(bit), Rodney, Sam, Samey, Sarah, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Trent, Topher, Tyler, Zoey**

 **Dead: Chris, Owen, Leshawna, B, Sadie, Sugar, Katie, Dakota** , **DJ**


	7. Slip

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while, school is a super big pain in the ass. But I FINALLY got some time to write this fanfic. And to make up for my hiatus I'll write a chapter for every Friday! I've also been co-writing The Cast Deaths with Hellflores so check it out! It's been real fun helping to write that story but now I'm back! Okay, last time Ethan, Gwen, Geoff, Jake, and Max were trapped in a convenience store and there are 2 large hordes of zombies outside. They are trapped with no way out! What will they doooo?! :O**

Ethan looked around the store to find an exit that won't result in certain death. Zombies surrounded the store. Snarling, snapping their teeth, clawing at the doors and windows. "What do we do Ethan?!" said Jake. "I..." Ethan said. He looked around and then looked at the others, who were looking at him, wondering was his plan was. He normally had a plan when him and his gang were in a sticky situation but this time...he had no clue what to do. He was just as helpless as the others. "FUCK!" he shouted and he kicked the front desk of the store. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! AND WE'RE GONNA DIE!" he said. He then collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. Jake looked up at the ceiling and noticed something.

"Hey check that out!" Jake said. Everyone looked at the ceiling and saw what Jake saw. It was a hole in the ceiling and there was a latter leaning against the wall. They could climb up there and the zombies couldn't climb up to the roof. Jake grabbed the latter and placed it under the hole. "Guys! Look!" Jake said. Everyone else looked at the latter and realized why he got their attention. "Jake, you're a freaking genius!" said Ethan.

They all climbed up on the roof. There were probably about 20 zombies on both ends of the building. "Okay guys, just shoot until they're mostly dwindled!" they did. They shot at the zombies. They successfully killed most of them on one side of the building but on the other end zombies kept coming. one would replace one after it was shot. "They just keep coming! There's no end to it man!" said Geoff. "Damn! Once one dies one takes it's place!" said Gwen. Then, when it starts pouring with rain, she slips. "AAAH!" she screamed while she slipped. and she barely got her grasp on the gutters on the building. The zombies raising up their arms gnawing their teeth trying to grab her. "GWEN!" Ethan shouted. But then Geoff slips as well. He barely grabs on the gutter. "HELP!" Both Gwen and Geoff are slipping.

...

Tyler had taken Trent's place in driving their van. Trent looked out his window at the road behind him. "We shouldn't have left them behind!" he said "We couldn't have saved them! Saved Gwen!" "Dude, there were too many of them, they're goners!" said Tyler. Trent clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned completely white. He punched the van door "DAMN IT!" "Tyler, those zombies aren't gonna eat us...are they?" asked Lindsay. Tyler put on a brave smile "I'm not sure but neither one of us is gonna get eaten by a lame brain zombie!" Lindsay smiled at that.

...

Beardo was driving van 4. Bridgette was in the shotgun seat in front of him. Tears flowing down her face. "I'm sorry about Geoff, Bridge." said Sky "*sniffle* Thanks...maybe Geoff and the others made it out." said Bridgette. Sky was skeptical but she said "Maybe." "I hope so."

...

...

...

Gwen and Geoff were hanging by the gutters, but they were slipping. Ethan went to Gwen and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Gwen was breathing heavily...sweating a lot. "Th-thanks Ethan...I thought I was dead for sure!" "Don't sweat it!" Said Ethan. Jake rushed to Geoff. Geoff hand slipped...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jake grabbed Geoff's hand just in the nick of time. But Geoff was heavy and Jake started slipping, over half of his body was over the edge of the building! "Jake!" shouted Ethan and he rushed over to Jake. "Help me pull him up!" said Jake. Jake did so and Geoff made it on top of the building again. But Jake started slipping. "SHIT!" shouted Ethan he rushed to Jake, and Jake said "Get down and run!" and Jake fell off the building right into the horde of zombies. They started to feast on him and soon you couldn't even see Jake...all you could hear was his agonizing screams while he was devoured. "JAAAAKE!" "C'mon man! We gotta get out of here! Jump!" And Geoff jumped off he building on the side where there weren't any zombies...the rest followed, and Ethan went last starring at the zombie horde eating his friend Jake. They ran and a few zombies abandoned Jake and went after them. Max tripped on a puddle and the zombies quickly caught up with him and started eating him. "HELP ME! HELP! PLEASE! HEEEEEEELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" were the last things that came out of Max's mouth before he died. The rest ran the fastest they had ever ran in their entire life, just trying to escape. "This way!" shouted Ethan as he lead the others into a thick forest!

 **Hehehe...sorry that was short but like I said I'll make it up to you with weekly Friday chapters! Have a great day! :)**


	8. Target

**HEY! The chapter is here Friday like I promised! YAY! SO last time Ethan, Gwen, Jake, Max, and Geoff were stuck, but they were able to shoot their way out, unfortunately, Jake died saving Geoff and Max slipped and got eaten! Now it's just Geoff, Gwen, and Ethan in the thick forest! What will happen next?!**

 **A/N: If you like Full Metal Alchemist I recently wrote a one shot called "Contemplation" so please check it out :)**

Ethan, Gwen, and Geoff were running. As fast as they possibly could. They managed to outrun the zombies. They collapsed on the ground. "That...was...too...close...dude..." Geoff said in between breathes. Ethan got up "Come one, we gotta move. The others went west." Ethan pulled a map out of his backpack "Let's get to the end of the forest...there is a target store about 3 miles at the end of this forest...maybe the others will stop there and we can meet them." he said while pointing to different spots on the map. The other 2 weren't experts on maps but they could see where they were on the map. "The forest is 2 more miles so we should be able to get there by tomorrow!" Ethan said. The others got up. "What supplies do we have now?" asked Gwen. They all pulled out their backpacks, for guns they had Ethan's Glock 26 gen4 handgun, Gwen's Ruger P Series handgun, and Geoff's Smith and Wesson 500, with half a box of 9mm ammo. Ethan also had his bowie knife, Geoff had a machete and Gwen had a Columbia River Combat Fixed Blade. They also had rope, a pocket knife, flint, several maps, 6 cans of chicken soup and a can opener. "We're low on ammo so let's try not to use it too much." Gwen and Geoff nodded.

...

The others stopped at a target store. They all got out of the vans except a few. "Why'd we stop here?" asked Duncan "We got more than enough supplies and remember what happened last time?" "We made some pin point locations to meet at if we ever got seperated. We're gonna wait here for Ethan and the others." said Mark. "You're a good guy, Mark." said Bridgette. The death of DJ flashed through Mark's head. _If only that were true..._ thought Mark.

...

Trent and Sarah were sitting behind the BMW. "Do you think they're gonna make it?" asked Trent. "Yeah." said Sarah. "I've known Ethan for a while now and if anyone can survive, it's him. And Gwen seems pretty tough too!" "She is. She's independent, strong, and on top of all that beautiful. And that's what I love about her." said Trent, with dreamy eyes. "Ethan's and I have been together since we were 15. He's so kind and always wants to protect everyone...after we lost our families we were all we had...then we found Mark, Jake and Alan...there were a few others but they died...but we've stuck together." "Ethan's a good guy all right. I can see why you like him." said Trent. "We're all we have." said Sarah. A single tear rolling down her face. "Like you said, he'll be okay...and there's one other reason why he's gonna be okay for you." said Trent "What is it?" asked Sarah. Trent looked up. **[1]** "Because if he dies he won't be able to see you again." Sarah hugs Trent and he hugs back.

...

Ethan, Gwen, and Geoff are hiking through the woods. A single zombie walks toward them. "I got this" Gwen says. She takes her knife, and stabs the zombie in the head. But then...a snarling sound was heard.

...

...

...

...

...

A horde of zombies was right behind Ethan, Gwen, and Geoff! and they were coming at them fast! Then...another horde came from the other side of them "Damn it not again!" said Gwen "We can't outrun them! And we're low on ammo!" said Geoff. "UP THE TREES!" shouted Ethan. And the 3 climbed the trees, while the zombies clawed at the trees. But even if they were above the zombies, they were stuck!

...

The group at target were still waiting...it's been 2 hours, but they knew it'd take the other 3 longer to get there...but then...out of the store, tons of zombies burst their way out. "WE GOTTA GO!" shouts Mark. Everyone gets in their vehicles. "But Ethan-" said Sarah "Gwen!" said Trent, but they were both cut off when they were dragged to their vehicles...but then...

"SHIT!" said Mark. The road was blocked by another huge horde of zombies...the vehicles were surrounded by the undead. They couldn't drive. _Is this it? Am I going to die here?!_ thought Sarah.

 **So there you have it! Chapter 8! Hope you liked it! I hardly made my deadlines with finals and such but my grades suck anyways so fuck it XD**

 **[1] I SWEAR THEY AREN'T A COUPLE! SHIPPERS! NO! STOOOOOP!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER: ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys! Just need to make a little announcement that Zombieland is going on hiatus. I just got a new job and I have way less time with my job and school. I'll update when I get more free time to write this fanfiction. Have a great day!**


End file.
